Honesty
by fiction of fans
Summary: Sam Hawthorne is a gay teenager, in his last year of school. He thinks his destiny is hopeless, as unrequited love has plagued his school years prior to. But has Madame Fate got something else in store for him? Read on to find out about this romantic tale... No vampires exist, Cullen family is considerably smaller.
1. Chapter One

The wintry sky was bleak and dun as I traversed my way to school. The rain began falling silently, drizzling. I hoisted up my hood and wrapped my arms around my body. Soon enough I came to the crossing, which now signalled that the 'man' was the colour of desire. Tapping my foot and ignoring the frosty winds that scraped at my cheeks, I waited for the 'man' to mimic the tinge of a leaf.  
Behind me I heard the deep voice of a teenage boy, presumably my age, which was sixteen. I didn't turn to face the boy, yet did listen to their conversation out of sheer boredom. I recognised the voice as that of Edward Cullen.  
"Do you seriously not think she's fit?" A higher, more youthful voice replied. I confirmed internally that it was his younger brother, Jasper.  
"No. She has nice tits, though," Edward's tone sounded slightly uneasy as he spoke, but I honestly paid no attention to them after that; I was gay, and I sought to waste no energy listening to straight boys talking about straight girls in a straightly sexual manner.  
The man eventually turned green, and I crossed the road, along with about ten other students, with Edward and Jasper trailing behind me, still deep in conversation but from what my ears picked up, not talking about girls. "Rooney scored beautifully last night, didn't he?" Edward asked his brother, ejecting breath as a way of implying the temperature.  
"Yeah, and de Gea's save was amazing, wan' it?"  
Ignoring the siblings behind me, I sped up and eventually made it to the school. Once I'd reached the peeling emerald gates I took a fleeting glance behind me just to see if Edward and Jasper were still there. If they were, they'd be much farther than when we were at the lights, ergo I could turn around and it wouldn't be clear that I was purposely looking at them.  
Edward wasn't, and I knew exactly where he was: on the shops, just opposite me. Yes, Edward stood there with his straight friends, acting straight...In all truthfullness, I am vaguely attracted to the straight sexuality; but I purged that lustful thought from memory as quickly as it had entered, as I know I will NEVER get a chance with a straight person. My first lesson, apart from form, of course, was I.C.T. I waited outside the room with one half of the class; the other half were on their way. The teacher was taking quite a while, which was very ironic and annoying, because she's always hounding us on being late. Tut, tut.  
More of the class began to arrive, and I realised, when he rounded the corner with Sebastian Hame, that Edward Cullen also attended the lesson. We sat no where near each other, therefore I didn't grace the matter with my presence for any more of the clock's contents.  
"Oi, Sam," Sebastian said to me as he passed with Edward. I rolled my eyes, expecting what was to come. "What?" I then looked at Edward, who too was looking at me with a slight smile upon his face. I looked away hastily.  
"You know that you're gay, right?"  
"Yes..." Edward's face suddenly turned rather tense at the word 'gay', which I noticed.  
"Who do you think's the sexiest lad in the school?" He seemed to be fishing for a compliment. I glanced at Edward, who was looking at the floor, concentrating, and then returned my eyes to Sebastian.  
"It's not you, make that known," I chuckled after seeing a flash of disappointment butter his face. "And it's not anyone else here." The I.C.T lesson passed lazily; I hated it. I truly don't know why I picked it as a GCSE option. More lessons passed...It was finally dinner time, and I met up with my best friend, and the only person I really hung out with, Janine Mottram. We both ordered our food. We were behind Edward and his friends, Jack, Mohammed, the other Jack, and Michael. I was deep in conversation with Janine when Edward knocked into me by accident. His right arm bumped into my left. I hardly moved. "Oh, sorry," He said to me with an apologetic smile. His eyes were brown, like the bark of a perfect tree. I looked into his eyes for a very brief moment and replied, "It's all right." I returned the smile, and he turned back to his friends. I felt like there was a something in my chest, something that needed tending to...I did so, by pushing it down into my stomach for it to burn in its sizzling acid...I can't fall in love with a straight boy again; my heart can take any more unrequited love.  
Janine and I ate our dinner peacefully on a table for two near the window...Wow, that sounds oddly romantic.  
I kept my wandering eye on Edward however, who sat not far from me. Sometimes I caught him looking back, though he averted his gaze swiftly.

This was a simple piece which I drafted together one night when I was bored. Should I continue this? :) 


	2. Chapter Two

The next day, I woke up refeshed. It was a timid Tuesday, and I was apprehensive about the upcoming Thursday, as we have P.E/ gym then. Still, I clambered out of my toasty bed and into the icy air. Our house didn't have very well insulated walls. Sometimes you could see your own breath it was that cold, hence why each bed is equipped with two duvets. I got into my school uniform, which basically consisted of a tie, a jumper, a white polo shirt underneath and black pants, and then set off. All of us at the school made slight tweaks to the uniform, however, like wearing a second t-shirt to conserve warmth, or pulling your socks up over your pants. I simply wore a thick jumper and a woolly scarf. We had to take such things off when we reached the school, though.  
Edward Cullen, like yesterday, was on the shops with his friends. He was wearing his winter coat like the rest of us, but it seemed to look extremely good on him. I met up with Janine at the school gates and we made our way into the institution of hell! "So, how are you and Lewis?" I questioned as I stuffed my hands into my pockets after seeing how red they were.  
"We're better than ever. I met his mum yesterday," Janine had a smile upon her face, which infected onto me.  
"You're lucky to have a boyfriend."  
"Sam, you know you'll find one soon," Her tone had an air of repetition, making perfect sense; we'd gone over this countless times before.  
"But when?" I replied, my voice a little more urgent. "I want one now, Janine."  
"I know, I know..." I knew that she didn't know at all; how would a normal, straight girl understand the complexities of a slightly different, gay boy? Why was it that this school held not one homosexual in it who had the courage to proclaim, "I'M GAY!"? "What lessons have you got today?" Janine asked, raking my reverie aside. "Oh, um..." I scanned through my mind. "Well, I have art first. And then I have English."  
"Who's in your art class?" "Nobody of particular interest," Just as I said that, Edward Cullen walked past me gracefully with his friends. He didn't at all glance at me, but I felt like he acknowledged my presence in some ethereal manner. "He is." I pointed over to Edward, who was now yards in front of us; straight boys can walk very quickly.  
"Lucky you.  
I gave her a curious look.  
She continued, "Well, he's gorgeous. I wonder why he hasn't had a girlfriend in ages?" Then Janine gasped. "You don't think he's gay, do you?"  
My eyebrows furrowed, "Definitely not." I did wish he was...

By the time form was over, I headed over to art. My mind was on a certain flower I'd seen in my garden about two days ago, and I'd been ecstatic to draw it. It was pretty...I'd seen it a few months ago, and it then looked like it was withering, like it's hope of becoming a flower had vanished long ago. But then, one day, it was perfect.  
I entered the art class and saw, as per usual, that I was one of the first. "Morning, miss," I greeted to the teacher. She returned it warmly. I moved over to my table and got out the pencil, paper and crayons that were stored in the drawer built into it. I began drawing. I would call myself an adequate artist; surely not amazing, but above average. I made mistakes all the time, but my eraser was by my side for that. We all make mistakes, I kept telling myself. Five minutes later, and I was so enraptured by drawing that I hadn't noticed three-quarters of the class had arrived. I looked up swiftly to see who was present, and then back down. Edward wasn't here yet, I thought with a twang of annoyance.  
A few seconds later, he arrived. His hair was slightly damp after the brief spell of rain outside, something I'd just missed, and his cheeks were a rosy red thanks to winter's chill. I found that I was staring at him. Of course, I looked back down to my drawing at speed. "Sorry I'm late, miss," Edward said charmingly. From the corner of my eye I saw he was moving over to his seat. He slumped his bag down and I remembered that he was stationed just two seats away from me. The reason I barely thought of this was because the person in between us was quite fat, so she blocked him from my view. Today, though, she was absent. This made my feel naked, shy...I felt like now he was staring at me. I knew he wasn't, but I felt he was.  
My drawing was immediately losing its quality as soon as he was in proximity to me; I could barely concentrate; hearing him tapping his foot lightly on the tiled floor was dangerously distractive, and the sound of pencil scratching against his paper made me so inquistive to get up and see what he was drawing. I dared not to even glance at him. "Right, class. It's been half and hour, now it's time to get into pair so you can make your poster on Lowry," Said the teacher with a sigh. She asked a pupil at the front to hand out the A3 sheets of paper in fours to each table. As you'd expect, I had no one to work with. "Hawthorne," Miss called to me. "Why aren't you working with anyone?"  
The majority of the class turned to look at me, causing my face to blossom crimson. "Um, I have no one to work with, miss."  
"Yes, you do. Work with Edward," She nodded her over to him. I turned to face him, and saw he was doing the same. Edward had a starry twinkle in his eye, but no smile on his countenance. The next thing I know, Edward Cullen's moving over to me. He is now the person who sits next to me. His scent was that of rain, cold and deodorant...I adored it. "So, you're Sam Hawthorne, aren't you?" His voice sounded a little croaky. I'd never know that to happen to him before.  
"Yes," I responded, almost a whisper. I mustered up some bravery to correct my voice. "I know who you are," I bore a chuckle.  
Edward flashed me a dazzling smile. It took me aback; I was shocked at how halcyon his smile was. Before I could focus on his simper any longer, he said: "I'm no good at drawing; you're clever, I expect you're brilliant at it," Somewhere, beneath his boyish tone, I detected there was a compliment within. "I'm not very good," I covered my drawing up with my arm slyly.  
He noticed this, "What are you hiding?" I was graced with his perfect grin again.  
"Nothing," I laughed, and hoped he wasn't thinking I was some freak. My arm was still concealing my flower.  
"Can I see it?" But he didn't let me answer; he reached his pale hand out and moved my hand aside delicately. When his hand touched me, a rush of electricty surged up past my elbow, through my shoulder and into my heart. It was...sublime. I didn't show any of it on my face. "Wow, it's really good," Edward's voice was tranquil and admirable. "Thank you," For the first time in a long time, I smiled with honesty.  
And then a pause ensued, lasting for a measly three seconds, where we were looking into each others eyes. I gulped and broke the pause, "We should get working then."

Okay, there's chaper two. :) Tell me what you think in the review box. Thank you 


	3. Chapter Three

It had been two days since Edward and I were paired up together in art, and whilst this did have its perks, it also had its flaws; Edward, whenever I was colouring in or painting, always seemed to be peeking at me from the corner of his eyes. In addition, he never stopped talking. Of course, his voice was sweet, but after a few hours, and it becomes tiresome. Then again, I haven't witnessed him talking this much to anyone else before, not even to his friends. What could it mean? Argh, why are boys so confusing?

However, it was Friday, thank God. I'm so glad to finally have a break; this week has been extremely busy. We're preparing for the exams looming ahead, and by prepare, I mean to be force-fed books, books and more books. From Shakespeare to sociology, from music to meteorology, we students are demanded to study all the time. I swear to the deities; the desk in my room is crammed full of tomes, papers and sticky notes. One of the sticky notes hones the analysis to a Mozart piano sonata; another has the anatomy of a horse scribbled down upon its yellow paper: basically, they're things for me to memorise.

Our last lesson of the day was science (a double period, by the way). Mr Dirk had been grilling us every five minutes when we got the mixture of potassium powder and calcium slightly wrong, or when one of us spelled an element incorrectly. Mr Dirk was notorious around the school for being sourly strict.

Janine and I were working together on the mixtures of elements, with Edward sitting a few tables away. I subconsciously glanced at him, causing me to spill the potassium and bringing on a shout from Mr Dirk, his bald head growing red with rage not required. Every now and then I heard Edward's familiar, harmonic chuckle, sending a smile upon my face. I must have looked a fool to others, apparently smirking for no reason.

Eventually the long hand of the clock reached the number '5', being synchronised with the school bell. All of us expressed sighs of relief.

"Wait, class," Bellowed Mr Dirk from behind me, surveying the whole room. Everyone turned to him tediously. Edward caught my eye, and we exchanged a brief spark, until we looked away. "Now, as you've been informed, we're going on the school trip to Shingle Moor on Monday. We'll be staying for a few hours, and it'll probably be rainy, but it will definitely be cold and windy, so bring thick clothes. You'll have to wear your uniform, though you can bring wellies and gloves, along with earmuffs, if need be," I could actually feel a shard of excitement enter my heart; I always liked being on the moors, and to be there with my peers would be fun. "Right, class dismissed."

I always walked home with Janine, as she lived a few streets from me. On our way out of school, our chins wagging incessantly, a figure ran up beside me and then started walking with us. Both of us stopped talking and looked to see who it was. It was Edward.

"Y'all right?" He asked nonchalantly.

I flashed Janine an expression of perplexity before turning to Edward, whose pointed nose wrinkled at the icy air. "Um, yeah, we are. Not that you're not wanted, but why are you walking with us?"

"Well I know that you live on Strass Road, an' I live on Belock Avenue, so since they're near each other, I thought 'why not walk with you two'." His grin was impossible to usher aside, and this therefore allowed him to join our group.

We found out that he really was a good character; in art, I barely paid attention to his words and focused on his face. But when one listens to him, he seems to have an air of sophistication about him, a _je ne sais quoi, _if you will. I really couldn't put my finger on it. Perhaps his semblance of mystery piqued my interest, or maybe the swift comings of his boyish self made me see him in a new light; the fact was: I knew I was oozing further and further to attraction.

"So, Edward, what do you do in your spare time? Chase girls, I expect," Janine implored, breathing a chortle.

I saw him look at her sharply, and his face returning to its normal, rakish self from the short-lived mask of horror and repulsion.

"I'd usually do that," Gracing us with a tense and almost timid simper. "But I've been exploring something lately."

"Oh, aye, what?" I coaxed with curiosity.

Edward's eyes blazed a flame of overflowing longing when he turned to answer my question. "A stream, in the forest, and a little field nearby."

I couldn't snatch my stare from his; it was like, for a second, we were locked into position. The way he spoke, the way his articulation flowed…It simply made my heart go into administration.

Janine, being Janine, was the one to pull our gaze from its fastenings. "It sounds nice. We should see it sometime."

His lips curved narrowly into a crooked smile, "If you'd like to. Would you, Sam?"

The sudden desire to scream scratched at my mouth, begging me to release it. It was a plain and simple feeling of joy, sweeping me off of my feet. "I've got a lot of homework to do." Every nerve in my body cursed me for saying that, for uttering those words in such a nervous disposition. But I don't know what came over me; the unpreventable rush of energy and glee at his question was so overpowering that my brain came up with something in the heat of the moment. I wouldn't now say "But I can come", because I'll sound too desperate. It'll just be something I'll have to deal with.

"Oh," His countenance faltered momentarily to disappointment, yet he regained his beauteous grin and spoke out. "No worries; I have a tonne of homework as well. Sorry, Janine, I'm afraid we can't go."

**Chapter Three is out. Keep reviewing please! Thank you very much! :3**


	4. Chapter Four

The weekend had, so far, past by lazily, silently. The skies outside still threatened our town with rain, or, dare I say it, snow. I sighed at the clouds; why can you never part? The sun's attention clearly births envy within your frosty heart.

On Saturday I slept through it all. I only came downstairs to have dinner and then I retreated back to dreams.

On Sunday I browsed Facebook, bored out my mind. There's never anything to do in winter.  
As I chatted to Janine, mainly conversing on the subject of Shingle Moor tomorrow, I hear the alert of the inbox ping. Who could that be?  
I check my inbox and find that it's off Edward. 'Do we have art on Tuesday? :)'  
I furrowed my brow at his question; I felt a little used that he only wanted to speak to me for information that spawned benefit onto his life. 'Yes.', I responded.  
'oh okay, thanks for telling me x3'  
Five minutes fluttered by, containing idle raillery with Janine. In all honesty, I wanted Edward to carry on the conversation, and, seeing that he wasn't, I had to do the work. 'So...Looking forward to Shingle Moor tomorrow?"  
'Nah, not really,' He replied instantly. 'I've never been before though, so it should be something new. xP'  
'Lol, perhaps. Who are you paired with?'  
'Ben.'  
'Ben who? There are two in our class lol :P'  
'Oh, sorry, Ben Fields ^_^'  
'Ahh...'  
Again, this section of the conversation faltered, and another interval ensued, yet it bore the span of two minutes this time. He was the one to begin. 'Who are you going with?'  
'Janine.'  
'Ah, okay...I'm looking forward to seeing you then. :)'  
I gasped when I saw what he wrote, and responded, via my nervous disposition with, 'Thanks lol'  
Immediately after I clicked send, two awful things happened, firstly, he went offline, and secondly, I internally kicked myself for being so modest in his affections!  
/./././MONDAY

In science the next day, the entire class was prepared for the trip to the moorland. We all wore very insulative clothing over our uniforms, except Janine, who, being Janine, didn't want to "look fat". I sighed at her, expressing how foolish she was being. But she was having none of it, "It won't be that cold."

How wrong she was; even I was cold, and clamoured for every form of warmth in my three layers. Janine was only clad in one layer, and there was a part of me that wanted to give up my coat for her, yet my instincts told me that if I did, I'd die. I was surprised that Mr Dirk hadn't brought a spare jacket. "Sam, I'm freezing," She shivered, her teeth clashing together with vehement vibrations. I was very worried.  
"Right, maybe you can go back on the coach and warm up."  
"I don't think she'll need to," Confirmed a voice from behind us. We turned and saw that it was, as you'd expect, Edward. He had a toasty coat in his hand, a form of attire which he seemed to bring for the purpose of benevolence. "Here, Janine." Janine tried to materialise her gratitude, but Edward hushed her, handing the coat over without hesitation. I thanked him for saving my friend from imminent hypothermia.  
"That's fine," He uttered.  
"Why did you bring a second one, though?" I asked as we both walked slowly away from Janine who was ignoring everyone in an attempt to regain her body heat. Ben Fields, Edward's partner, was sat next to her, arrogantly texting on his phone. The good Samaritan encouraged Ben to stay next to Janine.  
"I just got an inkling that something such as would occur," His articulation was amiable. The two of us sauntered over to a bog-like area where a few other students experimented. We were assigned by Mr Dirk to collect some samples of rocks for our imposing geology lesson.  
"Well, thank God for the inkling," I chuckled, and caught him suppress a smirk. I bent down in front of him and picked up some jet, entranced by the way the light smeared off it. "There's one."  
"How many did sir say we required?"  
"Ten," I groaned. He tapped my elbow lightly as an indication to press onward to a knoll wreathed in yellow grass. "I reckon," Edward said as our feet squelched in the bog. "That there'll be some nice stones atop that mound."  
"Hopefully."  
Sadly, there wasn't, but luckily for us the opposing side of the knoll proved to be shieled from the icy winds. We gladly agreed on residing there for a few moments. While the gale howled around us, Edward inquired about the jet.  
I told him that I knew what it was by researching on rocks yesterday.  
"Did you do that as we chatted?" His giggle was as infectious as an advanced case of the flu.  
"Maybe. But about that, I found it weird that we hardly talked; I'd like it if you were on Facebook more."  
"I don't really bother with it."  
"I'm sorry, Edward, but you're popular, it's an obligation of social status to own a Facebook profile."  
"Perhaps..." A silence of the most awkward accuracy attained power. I knew not whether one of us would break the ice.  
It turned out to be me, as usual, "So, do you not like working with Ben?"  
"Not really," He was clearly trying not to insult his friend. "I mean, he's nice, but he's bloody boring."  
I laughed, "Definitely; I had to sit next to him in maths; the numeracy seemed to be what I favoured towards," He snorted.  
"Yeah, he doesn't talk, though when he does it's always about his dog," I'm normally interested into what Edward had to say, but at that moment I saw that he was rubbing his hands together, and they grew pinker and pinker. Without ambivalence I stretched out my finger and stroked it against his; he was freezing! "Edward, you're hands are like icicles."  
He looked down at them nonchalantly, yet I could see behind the pretence, "They're not, really."  
"Yes, they are," I captured them both within mine and kept them there, unaware of the surprised expression upon his countenance.  
I felt that they started to warm up, and then get a little sweaty, and when I looked up at his face, he was blushing, "Oh, sorry, did I embarrass you?" I gave him back his hands, censuring my actions.  
He wiggled his fingers about, confirming that they were much warmer and said, "No, not at all."  
We shared a smile, interspersed by the bellows of Mr Dirk ordering us to return to the coach for our return to the school. I think I'll sit next to Edward on the way back.


End file.
